It all started with a makeover
by Blood red nin
Summary: What happens when the people in Konoha find out a secret that could ruin all their lives, hopes and possibly their dreams! Warning: OOC! OOC! ALERT! ALERT! Rated for language and a dirty pickup line. Read all the authors notes please!


This Chapter may confuse some people, but hopefully everything will make sense in the next chapter. I'm going to start writing Chapter 2 tonight, so hopefully it'll be submitted sometime this week (when I'm not being lazy). I hope you guys find it interesting!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I do own a stuffed frog named Gama-kichi (I don't own that name either...but the stuffed frog is mine! I won it at the PNE!)

**

* * *

**

**It all started with a makeover…**

Everything in Konoha was peaceful. The birds were singing, welcoming the morning. The residents began to open up their dainty little shops and businesses. All was well until…

"LEE, GET UP!"

"Yes mother."

Rock Lee, Konoha's Taijutsus specialist, was up and out of bed. He prepared for the day to come.

"I got my weights on…Jumpsuit on…make sure my underwear's clean…Like Gai says there's nothing more repellant then dirty underwear." Lee mutters to himself as he gets prepared for another wonderful mission full day in Konoha. "Today will be the day, I will finally prove myself to Neji and win the heart of my love…SAKURA-SAN." Lee moans with determined eyes. Unfortunately last week when he tried to woo Sakura-san, he ended up with a black eye and a very upset and scared Kunoichi. Playing back the moment in his mind he wished he knew what caused Sakura to act so strangely.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sakura-san!" Lee calls to the pink Kunoichi's back. _

_Sakura turned around and gave him a polite smile. "Ohayou Lee-san!" She says. _

_Lee smiles and gives her the good guy pose. _

"_Will you go out with me tonight?" he asks. Sakura hesitates. _

"_I'm not sure Lee-san…" She start. _

"_Oh no I'm going to be rejected…again!" Lee thinks trying to figure out how he could get Sakura to go out with him. "I guess I have no choice but to use the emergency pick up line Gai-sensei suggested!" Lee thinks with little balls of fire in his eyes as he clenched his fist dramatically. _

"_Sakura-san…you know if we were squirrels I would hide my nuts in your hole…" Lee says giving her the good guy pose and making his teeth 'ping'. Sakura just looks at him strangely. _

"_WHAT?" She shrieks suddenly. Lee was confused. _

"_Gai-sensei said that line would work…" But Lee's thoughts were cut off by a powerful punch to the head. Sakura stalked away with a deadly aura surrounding her. _

_**End Flashback**_

Lee looks in his mirror and sees that his black eye had finally healed.

"I'd still like to know why that line Gai taught me didn't work…" Lee mutters to himself, unaware of its (dirty) meaning. Lee sighs and goes down stairs and opens his front door.

"Have a good day dear." Lee's mother yells.

"Bye mother." He says stepping outside. "Hello? What's this?" he thinks suddenly noticing a letter on the ground in front of his front door. "Hmmm…it has my name on…" he says observing the neat scrawl strewn across the front. "It doesn't look dangerous…" he thinks turning it over a couple of times. "It doesn't smell like a fart bomb…darn kids and their pranks." he thinks smelling it. "It doesn't taste poisonous." he says licking it. "I guess I'll open it." He says grinning. He carefully opens the letter, who knows it could blow up on him…like last time…anyway…Lee carefully opens the letter and pulls out a piece of paper. As he reads it his eyes turn to shock. Luckily at the moment Sakura was walking down the street.

"Lee-san? Are you alright? You look strange." she asks stopping in front of him looking concerned. Her anger from last week had disappeared, because Sasuke had complimented her yesterday and she was too happy to be angry with Lee.

"Sakura-san…" Lee says slowly. He hands her the letter. Confused, she takes it and reads it herself. Her eyes suddenly widen in shock.

"This…this is…GREAT!" She shouts smiling. "You got a free spa day certificate, it includes a make over and everything…and look it says you can bring a friend for FREE! Lee have I told you that you're my best friend?" Sakura says in hopes that he'll forget about her ever making fun of him, and he'll take her with him.

"I…don't know I've never been to a spa before…" Lee says nervously.

"Don't be like that, here I'll come with you as your free friend and we can have a great time together." Sakura offers.

"Like a date?" Lee asks forgetting about everything else.

"uh…yeah sure…" Sakura says sweat dropping and in a sweet high pitched-way-too-nice tone.

Inner Sakura- _"LIKE HELL THICK BROWS! I'm Only saying it's a date for a free spa and makeover day."_

"Then let's go to the spa!" Lee says brightly forgetting his dignity and hesitation. "This is great…" Lee thinks, "Maybe word will spread and all the girls will like me when they find out how open I am…bet they would never meet a man who enjoyed a nice sea weed wrap and facial before!" he thinks excitedly. "But then, I can never abandon my Sakura-san…she will be the only girl for me" he thinks with tears flowing down his face.

"Hurry up Lee, the certificate only lasts for a few more hours, if we don't go now then the spa won't accept it." Sakura says reading the fine print on the back side of the certificate.

"HAI!" Lee yells running at top speed to the Konoha spa for beautiful people. When they arrived they were greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello welcome to the Konoha spa for beautiful people…and you two are here for?" she asks observing the two flushed and panting genin before her.

"We're –_pant-_ here for a free spa session." Sakura says trying to catch her breath as she hands the certificate to the receptionist.

"Oh I see, well you are both right on time and lucky we had a couple of cancellations so were completely free for the next four hours." the receptionist says walking out from behind the beautifully carved Mahogany desk. "Please follow me." she instructs leading them to a room.

Lee was nervous, there were so many women around, and they were all looking at him strangely.

"Don't worry Lee-san men always come in to spas." Sakura says noticing how uncomfortable Lee looked walking, his eyes were at the floor and there was a tinge of pink growing over his nose and cheeks. "Think of it…as a mission, and if you complete it Gai-sensei will reward you." Sakura says trying to get him to loosen up.

"A mission?" Lee says, his head shooting up at the word mission. "But what would Gai reward me with?" he asks.

"Uh…200 hundred congratulation laps around Konoha?" Sakura says hoping that would get him going.

"YOSHI! I'LL DO THIS FOR THE SAKE OF GAI-SENSEI AND THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee yells with flames in his eyes. Sakura just cringed and saw a bunch of women staring at him.

"That's great Lee come on." Sakura says pushing him in to the first room while trying to avoid blank stares.

Lee actually found the whole experience rather enjoyable. By the end of the afternoon both he and Sakura had been separated for their mud baths and makeovers.

A few hours later Sakura, feeling refreshed and energetic, was waiting for Lee. A few minutes later Lee came out from the back. She knew itwas him because he wasdressed the same, but…

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura says in shock.

­­­­

* * *

Are you sensing the suspense? If you're confusedyou will soon find out what's going on. I'm gonna warn you, there's going to be a lot of OOCness starting in the next chapter or so. I'm only planning on making this story at least 5-10 chapters long, I don't want it to be too long. The plot for this story is actually pretty messed up at the moment, but it has one! Kudos to Kunoichi 008 who gave me that pick-up line and insisted that I put it in this story! (Even though it's dirty, but that's what makes it all the more funny!) Anywho review! **Don't flame me!** I already know I suck and I don't need to be reminded. Ja!


End file.
